B'xio Union (Galactica Revisited)
The B'xio Union is an interstellar civilization in the Milky Way Galaxy, located in the Perseus Arm. History Pre-Interplanetary Era The B'xio evolved on the planet of Kusot'e (it translate to "the Great Garden" in their language), a planet of 2.20 Earth gs that formed over 3.20 billion years ago during the formation of the Znjr'o ("Shining Light" in their language) System. Evolving from a species of polikothermic (in simpler terms, "cold-blooded") carnivores on Kusot'e, they began to develop a chaser-type behavioural pattern with them travelling in packs to hunt for prey using stone tools, and developed animal husbandry and permanent settlements around 20,000 BCE. However, it was not until 15,000 BCE that they managed to develop writing, and mastered metal-welding. During Kusot'e's Iron Age, multiple civilisations and empires spanned across whole sections of the planet. They also fought many varying conflicts, dealing with ever-increasing number of military conflicts, even after their industrial revolution. However, evolving on a world of 2.2 gees, it would take them much longer to discover spaceflight, and colonise their local system. As problematic as that was, by 11,730 BCE, they had already begun to leave their planet, although with more fuel required in chemical rockets to deal with the high gee problem. Once that issue was done, and they had extended well into the moons of Kusot'e, Ydunir't ("Skyworld" in their language), and Zhytur't ("Grayworld" in their language) in terms of exploration. At first, there was no interest in settling these worlds, but as species in Kusot'e became extinct due to rapidly industrialised society, and resources began to deplete, they began to search to the rest of their system and search for ways to sustain their industrial society. However, by then, advances in genetic engineering and cloning technologies have allowed for ways to create various types of meat compatible to B'xio biochemistry in a laboratory. They soon colonized the local Kusot'e-Moons System, and when they left for the other 4 worlds within the system, they had settled the 2 rocky worlds, and the moons of 2 of the gas giants on the outer edge of the system (the 1st Gas Giant is a hot jupiter, with temperatures hotter than even the Helios System's Venus), and thus the Interplanetary Age began. Interplanetary Era As they expanded into the rest of the Zn'jro System, and rapid colonisation of the system began to take place, the varying nation-states on Kusot'e began to start fighting, as the situation of increasingly depleted resources began to take hold. And soon, while the system had been very settled, conflict began to explode across the system. Then.......a dark day hit the people of Kusot'e. The Great War of 869 AB (After Baszhi) occurred, and within less than 7 hours, the planet became engulfed in an abyss of nuclear hellfire and radiation. However, within the course of 1,200 years, they managed to rebuild Kuso'te, but by the time they did, the colonies of the Zn'jro System developed their own nation-states, and technology continued to progress on these worlds. Things returned to a normal state following what many B'xio historians to date call "The Age of Darkness", and soon, scientists discovered a way to produce exotic matter. However, problem was: it was expensive. It costed trillions of Hyrits to produce, and required tons of exotic matter to make it into a viable Vihore Drive (the B'xio name for an Alcubierre Drive, which is named after B'xio Theoretical Physicist Zghr'so Nsjur' Vihore). However, by the time they did, things were already cooling down politically, and soon the early stages of the B'xio Union had been born, at the time it was called the Alliance of Independent States. Soon, they realised one thing: no single nation had the resources to colonise interstellar space, and so the B'xio Union as born as a matter of practicality around 10,000 BCE. Interstellar Era Now, with the B'xio Union formed, the species semi-unified (though technically still fractured), and with a viable way of interstellar travel discovered, the B'xio could now expand into interstellar space. Only time will tell how this plays out........ Physiology The physiology of the B'xio is actually a very unusual one, and extraterrestrial, with them having very heavy bodies, being on a world of 2.2 Earth G's, and with different adaptations to protect them from the hostile environment. They normally tend to eat various degrees of animals on their world compatible with their biochemistry, particularly small animals, and certain varieties of other animal species and before mastering animal husbandry, used to hunt in packs. They reproduce sexually, just like any other species, but normally tend to lay some a sort of egg that allows them to develop and grow as a fetus inside the egg. Inside the egg, protected by a hard membrane, the fetus develops for an estimated 6 to 11 months Earth time before hatching, and when they do, they are raised by female B'xio, while the males serve as a way to teach the young how to defend themselves. As with most species, they normally tend to have audible language as a form of communication, but rather than use simple body language, they tend to use hormones as a replacement for such language. This sort of hormonal communication can be used to determine a B'xio's emotional status. The average lifespan of a B'xio, due to their high metabolism, is at least an estimated 48 - 57, and as a result, tend to reproduce at an early age. The tallest of their species has actually been around 1.4 meters, and on average are 1.21 m tall. They normally tend to have 6 legs, 4 for stability and the other 2 for interacting with the environment. The 4 legs tend to be strong due to the gravitational pull of their planet, and the need to hunt for food on their planet: a trait inherited from their evolutionary ancestors. Government The B'xio have no unified government. However, they do have a system of government very similar to that of the European Union on modern-day Earth, with the exception that it is more powerful and spread in an in-system scale. The B'xio are still splintered among nation-states, but are unified under the band of the B'xio Union, partially due to lack of resources to colonise interstellar space. However, with an EU-type government, it is safe to say that they can finally work on a system of government that works in a way similar to that of the European Union......except that due to their more aggressive nature, and unlike the European Union, the government is by far more authoritarian and leaders are not elected, due to the democratic state being seen as utopia by their species, and "impractical", and is looked down upon much like Communism and Socialism back on Earth. Planetary Council The Planetary Council is a legislative, plutocratic body in charge of the decisions of the B'xio Union in terms of legislation. Much like the European Parliament it is a system in which the leaders are elected, but instead of being elected by popular vote, they are elected by the leaders of the member nations of the Union, and these the position the Councilmen take is permanent until death. However, the High Councilor is a position decided by the members of the Council, which is also permanent until death. Chairman The position of chairman is the highest position in the Union. It represents the highest and best of the B'xio, and is the final word in decisions such as the passing of new laws and regulations, and in charge of negotiations with other civilisations, should it ever encounter such societies. It is also the commander-in-chief of the Union Armed Forces, and high authority above all. This position holds until death as well. Culture The culture of the B'xio is a very militaristic one, but with various polytheistic religions, and very few monotheistic faiths rolling around the place. However, with many ethnic groups and various diverse cultures, it is difficult to describe all the cultures, but it normally tends to be very violent, with some religions offering sacrifices to the gods (although these practices have stopped, as this tradition dates back to the beginnings of their recorded history, and thanks to some social development, have grown past that) and others being used as a path to enlightenment. However, with the B'xio culture, the Union has taken no official stance on this, and thus has not illegalised any religions as of 10,000 BCE. However, given this, it is a clear range of cultural diversity, with many different foods, holidays and customs, but one thing they do have in common, is that they all glorify military conflict, partially as a result of the aggression and xenophobia this species holds. Military The military of the the B'xio Union is divided into 4 branches of operations: the Union Army, the Union Aerospace Force, the Union Orbital Guard, and the Special Task Forces, each with its own specialisation. Union Army WIP Union Aerospace Force WIP Union Orbital Guard WIP Special Task Forces WIP Category:Galactica Revisited